Conversa no quadro:Batalhas/@comment-14415732-20170421015544/@comment-27151416-20170421163040
EliminatorVenom escreveu: @Matt Esse não é o Zeus Órfico? No seu post lá de mitologias (N sei se está desatualizado ou não), não vi nada indicando que Zeus Helênico é um ser universal. Pelo menos, não que me lembre. "The boundless sea rang terribly around, and the earth crashed loudly: wide Heaven was shaken and groaned, and high Olympos reeled from its foundation under the charge of the undying gods, and a heavy quaking reached dim Tartaros and the deep sound of their feet in the fearful onset and of their hard missiles. So, then, they launched their grievous shafts upon one another, and the cry of both armies as they shouted reached to starry heaven; and they met together with a great battle-cry." Source: Hesiod, Theogony 617 ff A Titanomachia é dita como tendo estremecido o universo. "Then Zeus no longer held back his might; but straight his heart was filled with fury and he showed forth all his strength. From Heaven and from Olympos he came forthwith, hurling his lightning: the bold flew thick and fast from his strong hand together with thunder and lightning, whirling an awesome flame. The life-giving earth crashed around in burning, and the vast wood crackled loud with fire all about. All the land seethed, and Okeanos' streams and the unfruitful sea. The hot vapour lapped round the Titenes Khthonios (Earthly): flame unspeakable rose to the bright upper air (aither): the flashing glare of the thunder-stone and lightning blinded their eyes for all that there were strong. Astounding heat seized air (khaos): and to see with eyes and to hear the sound with ears it seemed even as if Earth (Gaia) and wide Heaven (Ouranos) above came together; for such a mighty crash would have arisen if Earth (Gaia) were being hurled to ruin, and Heaven (Ouranos) from on high were hurling her down; so great a crash was there while the gods were meeting together in strife. Also the winds brought rumbling earthquake and duststorm, thunder and lightning and the lurid thunderbolt, which are the shafts of great Zeus, and carried the clangour and the warcry into the midst of the two hosts. An horrible uproar of terrible strife arose: mighty deeds were shown and the battle inclined. But until then, they kept at one another and fought continually in cruel war." Source: Hesiod, Theogony 617 ff ^ O poder total de Zeus. É dito como sendo superior a de varios primordiais Abstratos. "As soon as he had seated himself upon his father's throne, he immediately assigned to the deities their several privileges and apportioned to them their proper powers." Source: Aeschylus, Prometheus Bound 200 ff (trans. Weir Smyth) ^ O poder todas as divindades menores vem de Zeus, isso significa que Zeus tem os poderes de praticamente todos os deuses. For already in Homer Zeus recovers the splendors and powers of a true Indo-European sovereign god. He is more than a god of the "vast sky," he is "the father of gods and men" (Iliad 1.544). And in a fragment of his Heliades (frag. 70 Nauck), Aeschylus proclaims: "Zeus is the ether, Zeus is the earth, Zeus is the sky. Yes, Zeus is all that is above all." Source: A History of Religious Ideas Vol. 1 ^ Zeus é dito como sendo tudo que existe em um fragmento, mas pode ser metafórico, ou uma referência aos textos órficos. "Olympian Zeus himself from heaven in wrath smote down the insolent bands of Gigantes (Giants) grim, and shook the boundless earth, Tethys and Okeanos, and the heavens, when reeled the knees of Atlas neath the rush of Zeus." Source: Quintus Smyrnaeus, Fall of Troy 11. 415 ff Mais citações de Zeus estremecendo o universo com seu poder. 253 And now his thunder bolts would Jove wide scatter, but he feared the flames, unnumbered, sacred ether might ignite and burn the axle of the universe: and he remembered in the scroll of fate, there is a time appointed when the sea and earth and Heavens shall melt, and fire destroy the universe of mighty labour wrought. Such weapons by the skill of Cyclops forged, for different punishment he laid aside—for straightway he preferred to overwhelm the mortal race beneath deep waves and storms from every raining sky. Source: Metamorphoses Book 1 (trans. More) ^ Mais citações. Mas isso é Ovídio, foi escrito em 8 d.C. Enfim, Zeus casualmente é capaz de destruir o universo (No mínimo Sistema Solar), tem os poderes de todos os deuses menores, e é superior a maioria dos Primordiais.